How do you remember all these quotes?
by homesickthug
Summary: Greg finds himself needing to comfort Warrick about a current case, but Warrick finds himself comforting Greg when the relationship between the two men starts to come out. Slash Warrick/Greg. fluff stuff.


Warrick wasn't doing okay. He felt like everything was falling apart. This job was getting to him, he loved it but still. He needed time off. He needed to be with Greg. Greg was the only one that could make him feel better when he was like this. Warrick had a history of bottling everything up inside and letting it out in self destructive ways.

Warrick was tired of life. He was still at work, and he knew if her went home it'd be a HELL of a lot worse. He couldn't stay alone with his thoughts. He walked into the break room to make a cup of coffee. Greg already had it made. Warrick took a seat next to the younger lab geek that was reading a book.

Warrick folded his arms on the table and buried his face in them. Greg looked at him, marking his page and setting down the book. He put his hand and Warricks knee.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly and sincerely.

Warrick didn't respond. He was quiet but Greg could tell by his breathing that he was crying. Greg rubbed his back and moved closer to him. He didn't say anything, he just put his arms around him because he knew Warrick had to just cry sometimes. Warrick lifted his head up and wiped his tears. When he cried you really couldn't tell; that was something he was good at hiding.

Greg tugged at his hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Locker room."

Warrick nodded and followed next to Greg. The locker room was empty but regardless Greg wouldn't have cared. He wrapped his arms around Warrick and rested his head in his chest.

"It's okay," Greg whispered. Warrick rested his head on Greg's shoulder. They stood like that for a while, and eventually found themselves on one of the benches, Greg still holding the older man. Greg loved Warrick, and he was willing to do anything to make him feel better.

"What happened?" Greg asked pushing Warricks head onto his shoulder.

"Little girl from my old neighborhood is on a slab down in autopsy. I used to babysit her when she was in kindergarten. She's only 16 and she's dead. She got shot in the belly and I overheard Griss say a witness said it was a drive by."

Greg just held Warricks hand and didnt say anything. He knew Warrick just needed him to be there.

They were silent for a minute and then Warrick continued. "She wanted do forensics, be a geek like you," Warrick smiled at that and Greg kissed the top of his hand.

"I knew that she got tossed in foster care after her mom overdosed on some fucked up shit. I checked up on her here and there, talked to some of my people to make sure she was alright. And now she's down in autopsy."

"I'm sorry 'Rick," Greg whispered.

"She's just a fucking kid, and she isn't even from Vegas. She spent 16 years living in the ghetto and she had so many dreams to do things that would change the world. And in one shot, everything for her was over. Life is so fucking fragile."

Warrick held on to Greg tightly, "I've lost so many people," He whispered. "Please promise me I won't lose you."

"I promise" Greg whispered pulling him into a kiss. They broke apart when they heard the door open. Warrick and Greg quickly moved themselves inches away from each other. Greg stared down at the floor his heart pounding. Neither of the two men were ready for their secret to get out. Warrick met eye contact with Hodges, who was looking wide eyed at them both and was standing some what in shock. There was a very long, very awkward silence. Warrick was the first to break it, he was trying to make light of the situation, he already had a terrible fucking day and he needed some humor to fix this.

"What's up Hodges," he asked casually?

"Umm well," he stammered walking in letting the door close behind him. Greg had his face in his hands trying to pretend he was invisible, or that they were just crazy and Hodges wasn't really there... or that it was anyone _but_ Hodges.

"I was just uh... coming to get my phone charger. Umm what umm ok."

"Please don't say anything Hodges," Greg groaned refusing to pick his head up to make eye contact. Hodges didn't know if he meant don't say anything about anything momentarily or not to say anything to other people or both.

"Hodges isn't going to tell anybody right?" Warrick more so stated than asked, putting his hand on Gregs back.

"Well, it isn't really my business now is it. I, you know, no one really liste-" He was cut off by the locker room door opening yet again, and Sara and Grissim nonchalantly talking about their case. Grissim observed the scene, "What's going on here?"

"Oh god," Greg groaned. Warrick didn't bother to move his hand from Greg's back. Hodges looked at Greg and Warrick, then Grissim, then Sara, "you know I've got some blood to process." He said attempting to leave. Grissim blocked off the door.

"...or not" Hodges said, awkwardly backing up.

"You okay Greg?" Sara asked leaning her head to the side. His face was hot red and he refused to look up. Warrick looked at Grissim and could see he was thinking.

"Warrick..." He stopped mid sentence "Hodges..." another pause, "Greg...?"

Sara looked at Grissim. "Hodges I want that blood result on my desk in an hour," Grissim said moving out the way of the door. Hodges left, and through all of this, Warrick still hadn't moved his hand away from Greg.

"Greg are you sick?" Sara asked.

Warrick looked at Greg moving his hand from his back down to his knee which Greg instinctively held on to. Warrick looked back at Grissim with soft eyes begging for acceptance. Greg knew Warrick moved his hand as a signal for Grissim, and Warrick knew Greg held on to his because it would be easier for the both of them to not explain in words but in actions about their love for one another. Grissim and Sara both mutually understood the scene.

Warrick hadn't taken his eyes off of his supervisor. He didn't see anger on Grissim's face, but warm eyes of acceptance. Warrick smiled softly which was returned by both Grissim and Sara, to which he looked to Greg.

"It's okay Greg," Grissim said.

He started looking up and Warrick put his arm around him protectively so they were facing the two. Greg gave a soft yet embarrassed smile.

"Anyone else know?" Sara asked.

"Well you two," said Warrick.

"And Hodges," Greg added still embarrassed and not really making eye contact with anyone. Grissim easily caught on to that.

"Greg look at me," he said. Greg looked up holding on to Warricks hand tightly.

"As long as the two of you are happy, and the two of you can get your work done, then it doesn't matter. As Aristotle put it, 'love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies'"

Grissim looked at Sara when he said the quote then back to the two CSI's.

"How do you remember all these quotes?" Greg asked.

Out of all of this, that was the first thing he said, and Warrick couldn't help but make a small chuckle, that was one reason he loved Greg so much. It was a warm and special moment that none of the 4 scientists were prepared for. But out of all of this, it was the best way that Grissim and Sara could have found out about their relationship. It wasn't said through words, but both Greg and Warrick knew that they had Griss and Sara's blessing. And frankly, that's all they wanted.

That's all anyone ever wants.


End file.
